No Bravery
by E.Tphonehome
Summary: Just a one shot where slytherin and gryfindor have a sing of to deside who wins the house cup, AU there is no hbp or order of the pheonix and voldy poo is dead despite the jokes its a serios fic
1. Chapter 1

"**Only sadness"**

**This takes place the year after the order of the phoenix only instead of hbp happening Harry kills the evil beggar in a battle on the quiditch pitch where many students were injured and killed by death eaters but an eventual victory was won.**

**All song belong to their writers but i didnt know most of them so i couldnt put in detailed disclaimers for them so live with it.**

**I normally don't do Harry potter but I have had a plot bunny eating me to do a songfick and I got the new James blunt cd and the song "no bravery" just seemed to fit the HP universe so well. Anyway here it is, I don't own it so don't sue me and enjoy.**

The atmosphere was tense in the great hall of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, only one month earlier Harry Potter the savoir of the wizarding world had destroyed the dark lord Voldemort in a terrifying one on one duel on the quidich pitch during the Gryffindor/Slytherin match. After a tense two days when Poppy Pomfrey wasn't sure if he would even wake up Harry had made a speedy recovery and now the only evidence of his brush with death was a few small scars from cutting curses and the bags under his eyes from the nightmares.

To celebrate the victory of the light over the dark headmaster Dumbledore in his usual eccentric style had instigated a singing contest to decide the winner of the house cup for this year. The winner was determined by a sensor that measured the emotional reaction of the crowd to the song the song that got the most emotional reaction be it positive or negative was the winner. If a house came lowest twice in a row they were eliminated. So far both Hufflepuf and Ravenclaw had been eliminated leaving the age old rivals Gryffindor and Slytherin to battle it out for the honour of the house cup.

First up was Ronald Weaselly singing for Gryffindor,

He coughs as he reaches the microphone (a ball on a stand with a sonorus spell on it) and states his song choice,

"I will sing remember me this way, in honour of my friend Harry"

And he begins, he has a surprisingly rich voice for such a slim fellow and the crowd quiets in appreciation,

_Every now and then  
we find a special friend  
who never lets us down...  
Who understands it all  
reaches out each time we fall  
you're the best friend I have found...  
_

_I know you can't stay  
a part of you will never ever go away  
your heart will stay..._

_I'll make a wish for you,  
and hope it will come true,  
if life will just be kind,  
to such a gentle mind,  
if you lose your way,  
think back on yesterday  
remember me this way,  
remember me this way.  
_

_I don't need eyes to see  
the love you bring to me,  
no matter where I go  
and I know that you'll be there  
forever-more a part of me and everywhere  
I'll always care..._

_I'll make a wish for you  
and hope it will come true,  
if life will just be kind,  
to such a gentle mind,  
_

_And if you lose your way  
think back on yesterday  
remember me this way,  
remember me this way.  
_

_And I'll be right behind your shoulder, watching you  
I'll be standing by your side, all you do  
and I won't ever leave  
as long as you believe,  
you just believe...  
_

_I'll make a wish for you  
and hope it will come true  
if life will just be kind  
to such a gentle mind  
_

_And if you lose your way  
think back on yesterday  
remember me this way  
remember me this way.  
o...  
This way._

As the last notes fade into the silence the great hall erupts into enthusiastic applause, after all who wouldn't wish the "boy-who-lived" a kind life after all the sacrifices he has made for the wizarding world. The judges inspect the measurements and the score stands at 86 for Gryffindor and it is time to see how Slytherin retaliates.

Singing for Slytherin is one Blaise Zabini who saunters up to the microphone absolutely oozing confidence and introduces his song choice simply,

"For all those American exchange students, a little taste of home."

And begins to sing with a surprisingly effective false American accent,

_Rain is pourin' down like the  
heavens are hurtin'.  
Seems like it's been dark since  
the devil knows when.  
How do you go on, never knowin'  
for certain,  
Will the sun ever shine again? _

Feels like it's been years since  
it started to thunder.  
Clouds are campin' out in the valley  
and glen.  
How do you go on, when you can't help  
but wonder.  
Will the sun ever shine again?

What if the rain keeps fallin'?  
What if the sky stays gray?  
What if the wind keeps squallin',  
And never go away?

Maybe the soon the storm will be  
tired of blowin'.  
Maybe soon it all will be over, amen.  
How do you go on, if there's no way  
of knowin'?  
Will the sun ever shine?  
Wish I could say.  
Send me a sign-  
One little ray.  
Lord, if you're list'nin', how long  
until then?  
Will the sun ever shine again?

Once again the hall erupts with applause, but it seems somewhat forced where it is coming from the other houses and it is obviously not as enthusiastic as it was for Ronald. The score the judges read out confirms it an easily beaten 54 and the first round goes to Gryffindor. The next round the losers go first so first up is Slytherin who have chosen this time to be represented by Pansy Parkinson. She sashays towards the microphone and grins wickedly at the audience from under her lashes and states her choice of song,

We live in an age of hero's so I ask you all, where are they?"

And grinning again begins,

_Where have all the good men gone?  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Herculeses  
to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight  
upon his fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn  
and I dream of what I need._

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gota be strong  
and he's gota be fast  
and he's gota be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gota be sure  
and he's gota be soon  
and he's gota be larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight  
in my wildest fantasy  
somewhere just beyond my reach  
there's someone reaching back for me  
racing on the thunder  
and rising with the heat  
its gona take a superman to sweep me of my feet_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night  
he's gota be strong  
and he's gota be fast  
and he's gota be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gota be sure  
and he's gota be soon  
and he's gota be larger than life _

_Out where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear there is someone somewhere watching me  
through the wind and the chill and the rain  
and the storm and the flood  
I can feet his approach like fire in my blood_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night  
he's gota be strong  
and he's gota be fast  
and he's gota be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gota be sure  
and he's gota be soon  
and he's gota be larger than life _

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night  
he's gota be strong  
and he's gota be fast  
and he's gota be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gota be sure  
and he's gota be soon  
and he's gota be larger than life_

This time the applause for the Slytherin team is clearly enthusiastic, wolf whistles and cat call abound as Pansy leaves the stage with a sultry wink towards the crowd. The judges check their instruments and it's a whopping 89 for the Gryffindor's to beat as young Ginny weaselly takes the stage blushing under her freckles. She walks to the microphone with her head down and in a shy quiet voice introduces her song,

"After what has happened we could all do with a love song so here is one of my favourites."

She then begins in a sweet soft voice to sing,

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
barely even friends  
then somebody bends  
unexpectedly._

_  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
both a little scared  
neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast._

_  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
ever as before  
ever just as sure  
as the sun will rise._

_  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong._

_  
Certain as the sun  
rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast._

_  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast._

The applause is enthusiastic but clearly less than the ovation achieved by the Slytherin effort. The judges check the score and as expected a score of 73 means that Gryffindor will be starting first in the next round.

The next singer for the Gryffindor team is surprisingly enough the well known bookworm Hermione Granger. She marches up to the microphone purposefully and with a grin introduces her song,

"Everyone knows that I'm a bookworm so I thought I would sing a song about a book."

With a theatrical curtesy to the audience she begins her song in a startlingly soft and haunting voice,

_The book of love is long and boring  
No one can lift the damn thing  
it's full of charts and facts and figures _

_And instructions for dancing  
But I  
I love it when you read to me  
and you  
you can read me anything_

_  
The book of love has music in it  
in fact that's where music comes from  
some of it is just transcendental  
some of it is just really dumb  
But I  
I love it when you sing to me  
and you  
you can sing me anything_

_  
The book of love is long and boring  
And written very long ago  
It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes  
And things we're all too young to know  
But I  
I love it when you give me things  
And you  
You ought to give me wedding rings  
And I  
I love it when you give me things  
And you  
You ought to give me wedding rings  
And I  
I love it when you give me things  
And you  
You ought to give me wedding rings  
You ought to give me wedding rings_

Such a wonderfully sentimental piece is clearly a surprise coming from the normally no nonsense practical girl and the crowd loves it. The wild applause and cheering as a red faced Ronald weaselly is singled out as the one being encouraged by the song brings the score to an impressive 93 which will be hard to beat.

The next singer from Slytherin is an angelic looking first year introduced as Aiden Lang who needs assistance adjusting the microphone stand to be able to begin. The Slytherin's are clearly going for the awww factor on this one, and finally Aiden begins in a clear and achingly beautiful soprano,

_Home is behind the world ahead  
and there are many paths to tread  
through shadow  
to the edge of night  
until the stars are all alight  
_

_Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
Hope shall fail  
All shall fade._

The applause is very enthusiastic, after all who can resist a cute little kid and the judges check their instruments to determine this rounds winner. And while a score of 83 is impressive it is no enough to win a second round for the Slytherin's and they will be singing first in the next round.

It seems that the Slytherin's have pulled out the big guns this round sending one Draco Malfoy onto the stage. This sixth year Slytherin has the face of an angel let's see if he has the voice to match. He seems confident but his arrogance has been reduced considerably after seeking sanctuary with the light side to escape being forced to take the mark. He gives the audience a respectful bow and dedicates his song,

"This is in memory of all those who where lost,"

There is absolute silence in the great hall as he begins in a low wistful voice that seems to belong to a much softer person,

_Spend all your time waiting…  
For that second chance…  
For a break that would make it okay_

_There's always some reason…  
To feel not good enough…  
And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction…  
Oh beautiful release…  
Memories seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty…  
Oh and weightless then maybe…  
I'll find some peace tonight…_

_In the arms of the angel…  
Fly away from here…  
From this dark cold hotel room…  
And the endlessness that you feel_

_You are pulled from the wreckage…  
Of your silent reverie…  
You're in the arms of the angel…  
May you find some comfort here…_

_So tired of the straight line…  
And everywhere you turn…  
There's vultures and thieves at your back…_

_The storm keeps on twisting…  
You keep on building the lies…  
That you make up for all that you lack…  
It don't make no difference… _

_Escaping one last time…  
It's easier to believe…  
In this sweet madness oh…  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees…_

_In the arms of the angel…  
Fly away from here…  
From this dark cold hotel room…_

_And the endlessness that you feel…  
You are pulled from the wreckage…  
Of your silent reverie… _

_You're in the arms of the angel…  
May you find some comfort here…_

_You're in the arms of the angel…  
May you find some comfort here… _

The final notes fall into a well of absolute silence, then a muffled sob from within the audience opens the floodgates and the crowd roars its support. There is no rivalry in this the Gryffindor's cheer as loudly as anyone else in honor of the fallen. It takes a few minutes to reestablish silence and when it is achieved the Slytherin score is announced as a staggering 99.5 the highest score of the competition to date and it will be very hard to top.

It would appear that the Gryffindor's have decided to follow the Slytherin example and play their ace, the next singer for their team will be none other than Harry Potter. The boy hero moves onto the stage as Mr. Malfoy leaves and they exchange a polite nod as they pass, petty school rivalry's put aside in the face of war have grown into a fragile friendship based on mutual experiences. Mr. Potter reaches the microphone and turns to face the crowd, whispers break out as it is seen that the young mans face is wet with tears he has clearly been deeply moved by Mr. Malfoy's last song. He smiles sadly at the crowd and introduces his song,  
"There has been a song for the supposed hero, and a song for those who have died, now many will wish to forget the horrors they have seen in the course of the war, this is for all those who have survived these horrors and though the fighting is over and the war is won their nightmares simply wont allow them the mercy of forgetfulness, this is what they see in their dreams every night. Remember it and do not judge them harshly for not joining the celebrations."  
His voice quavers at first but settles into a smooth mid range lilt surprisingly powerful for such a physically small person. And the emotion in his voice is unmistakably despair and frustration and the intensity of the feelings he is displaying to the crowd makes peoples breath catch in their thoughts. And as he sings more tears shine in those startlingly green eyes and gradually make their way down his cheeks,

_There are children standing here  
Arms outstretched into the sky  
tears drying on their face_

_He has bin here_

_Brothers lie in shallow graves  
fathers lost without a trace  
a nation blind to their disgrace_

_He has bin here_

_And I see no bravery  
no bravery  
in your eyes anymore  
only sadness  
and I see no bravery  
no bravery  
in your eyes anymore  
only sadness _

_Only sadness_

_Houses burned beyond repair  
the smell of death is in the air  
a woman weeping in despair says_

_He has bin here_

_Tracer lighting up the sky  
it's another family's time to die  
a child afraid to even cry out says _

_He has bin here_

_And I see no bravery  
no bravery  
in your eyes anymore  
only sadness  
and I see no bravery  
no bravery  
in your eyes anymore  
only sadness _

_There are children standing here  
Arms outstretched into the sky  
but no one asks the question why_

_He has bin here_

_Old men kneel to accept their fate  
wives and daughters cut and raped  
a generation drenched in hate says_

_He has bin here_

_And I see no bravery  
no bravery  
in your eyes anymore  
only sadness  
and I see no bravery  
no bravery  
in your eyes anymore_

_And I see no bravery  
no bravery  
in your eyes anymore  
only sadness  
and I see no bravery  
no bravery  
in your eyes anymore  
only sadness _

_Only sadness…._

As the last notes fall into the silent hall there are no words for the emotion in the room, some cannot imagine the state of mind he describes so well. When there is nothing left but the sadness for what has been lost but all too many know all too well, and there isn't a dry eye in the entire hall.

He makes a small bow to the audience and leaves the stage with a quiet dignity uncommon for one his age and disappears behind the curtains. His exit seems to wake people from their trance and the entire hall surges to their feet and roars its agreement/approval/sympathy and the noise is phenomenal. There is no clear chant just a wordless roar of released emotions and the gauges on the instruments measuring the emotional reaction in the room all explode from overload but not before the final score of a perfect 100 is registered with the judges making Gryffindor the winner.

And then everyone is celebrating and the feast is served and everyone is enjoying good food and good company and no one notices that the hero of the hour, The Boy Who Lived, has slipped out of the hall and away from the festivities to a quiet corner of the castle to cry his sadness out alone where it will not contaminate the happiness of others. For what dose a hero do but sacrifice his own joy so that others may experience it?

Fin

(Unless I get heaps of reviews from people wanting a sequel, hint hint )


	2. Chapter 2

This is just me being stupid to put this in the recently updated category in the hopes of actualy getting a review.

please dont kill me and if you like it tell me so i can do a sequel.


End file.
